East vs Eric
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Set at the end of the episode East vs West. What if Eric was standing next to Victoria when she revealed that she's a girl? How will he react when Randy is insulting Victoria?
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped into my head while watching the episode East vs West. The action takes place at the end of the episode just after Laney found out where Warty was!**

**In the A.V studio**

"Hey there Warthogs!", said Laney, "Yep, that's right I'm doing the show all by myself today because our very owns Eric Ortiz and Victoria Jagger are broadcasting live from East Hill High, an all boy school on the other side of town behind Tallman's wall, where we found Warty!"

**At East Hill High**

"Yes Laney, indeed Warty wanted me to read this note, said Eric beside a masculine looking Victoria, "Warty and Wardina, East Hill's mascot, have been secretly meeting in the East Hill High gym to cheer together, which is how mascots show their affection. But they're tired of hiding and they want the world to know that they are in love."

" Eww, boys and girls cheering together, that's just icky!", said Randy.

"Yeah about that, responded Victoria wanting to get him at his own game, how would you react if a girl would win the ping-pong tournament, become the most popular kid in school and be elected student body president?"

"I won't answer that question cause that would never happen!"

"And if, somehow this would happen, would you use your power as captain of the ping-pong team to allow girls to attend East Hill?"

"Sure, why not", he said in a 'whatever' voice.

"Well then, looks like it's ladies' night here at East hill.", she said while taking off her wig.

"Victoria you're a girl!", yelled Randy with disdain " I can't believe that."

In the meantime, Laney ended the show back at the studio.

"Well believe it!", responded a proud Victoria.

"Ah you disgust me!", said Randy.

This time Victoria was really hurt...this time it was personal... she was trying to find words to yell at that jerk when...

"THAT'S ENOUGH!, yelled Eric with clinched fists. " Listen you little weirdo", he said while grabbing Randy by his collar, " you take that back and you apologize to Victoria right this instant or I'm rearranging your face, GOT IT!"

Victoria looked really surprised and pleased by Eric's sudden burst.

"Why are you defending her? Even my paddle is worth more than her!"

"Okay you seriously have a problem dude", he said while releasing his grip on Randy, "Try to do _that_ with your paddle!"

Without thinking, Eric grabbed Victoria forcefully by the waist and crashed his mouth into hers. Victoria was shocked at first but slowly closed her eyes and started melting into the kiss but Eric stepped back.

"I'm...I'm sorry Victoria, I was just making my point!", he said flustered.

"It's okay, I ...I mean, it is for a good cause!", replied a still very shocked Victoria.

"Yeah well that's exactly my point too", replied Randy, "women are only useful for men' pleasure!", he said slapping Victoria's butt.

Eric was boiling inside. He grabbed Randy again by his collar and punched him, then punched him again and again ...he really had no intention of stopping but Victoria begged him to.

"Eric...Eric stop it, you're gonna kill him!", she tried to stop him by grabbing his arm but she received his elbow right on the nose.

"Oww!", she cried.

Eric instantly turned around and took Victoria by the shoulders.

"Victoria, I'm so so sorry! Are you okay, sweetie?" He really didn't know where the sweetie was coming from but he just let it slide.

"I'm a little dizzy", she said loosing her balance.

"Come on", he said, picking her up bridal style,"let's go, we have nothing left to do here", he said while glaring at Randy who was lying on the floor barely conscious and surrounded by all the other boys.

**I was planning on doing only a one-shot but it looks like it's gonna be a two-shots instead!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-My ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone, I had writer's block for a while. But now I'm here with chapter two! P.S. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot!**

Eric arrived at West hill and went directly to the nurse office with Victoria still in his arms. He had to make a huge detour to bypass Tallman's wall since he couldn't climb it with one arm while holding Victoria with the other.

"Nurse Nancy, please help Victoria, she's really hurt", said a panicking Eric while placing Victoria on the bed of the nursery.

"Oh poor sweetheart, what happened?", asked Nancy, taking a cold pack and putting it on Victoria's nose.

"This is all my fault", exclaimed Eric before Victoria had the chance to say anything.

"No Eric, it was an accident!", replied Victoria.

"Still, an accident provoked by me!"

"Okay Eric, calm down, and explain what happened...and also why your hand is bleeding!", ordered Nancy.

"Well, I punched a guy and Victoria tried to make me stop by grabbing my arm, resulting in her getting my elbow right on the nose."

"Mmm, I see, and why did you punch this guy?"

"Because he was defending me.", softly said Victoria with a tiny smile while staring off into space.

"Really? Well that's noble!", said Nancy with a knowing look.

Eric blushed when Victoria nodded.

**After a while...**

Victoria was all cleaned up along with Eric's hand. Nurse Nancy left them alone for a while. Both were sitting on the bed, next to each other.

"Thank you Eric!", blurted out Victoria after an awkward silence.

"Thank you for what? For hurting you?", asked Eric

"No, for defending me", she replied with a 'dah' tone.

"But I hurt you!", he said with guilt, "And I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! Randy is in a worst state than me!"

They both laughed. Then Eric became really serious again.

"I can't believe he touched you! What a pervert!...but I guess I'm not better, I mean... I thought I was making a point by kissing you...but I just encouraged him into taking advantage of you...I took advantage of you! Victoria...I'm so sorry...I never wanted to use you or...

"Eric stop, don't feel that way...you didn't use me...you just did the first thing that came to your head to prove I was worth more than a paddle."

"Of all the things I could of said or done, I did this! Proving you're more than an object by using you as an object...some idiot I am!"

Victoria rolled her eyes...she was starting to get really annoyed by Eric's guilt. So, while he was still talking, she grabbed him by the neck and made their lips collide. Eric was really surprised and didn't have time to close his eyes before she pulled away. They both looked at each other intensely... their hearts betting like crazy.

"There...we're even", Victoria shyly said, worried with how Eric was gonna react.

While his shock was fading, a cute little smile crawled up on his face.

"Yeah, we're even...but why don't you take a little more advantage of me now?", he murmured flirtatiously.

Victoria was instantly relieved.

"Don't mind of I do!", she replied in the same flirtatious way.

They started kissing again and...let's just say, they never felt guilt after that while doing so!

**The end!**

**So, what do you thing of the story?**

**Please review, it would mean a lot!**

**-My ;)**


End file.
